Soñaré que te sueño
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Una mujer con problemas, luego de 10 años encuentra a alguien que posiblemente pueda ayudarle


_**Soñaré que te sueño.**_

•

—Lamento que tengas que ir…

—Ya deja de preocuparte.

—Pero..., no quería que pasáramos la Navidad separados. Llamaré al señor William y reprogramaré la fecha para Enero, quizá si…

—Kazuto, ¿piensas montar en un avión?

—P-pues…

—No vas a hacerlo, y está bien así. Puedo ir en tu lugar, ya deja de armar jaleo por eso.

—¿Y si le pido al señor William que traslade a su esposa a Japón? Puedo ocuparme de la sesión como debe ser.

—Según leí en el e-mail que te envió, su esposa sufre el mismo trauma que tú: fobia a volar. ¿Te parece justo someterla a un viaje tortuoso desde Estados Unidos?

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué sería de mí sin tu agudeza?

—Estarías de huraño dentro de una cueva.

—Ja, ja, ja; ¡qué graciosa eres! ¿Seguro que sabes cómo usar ese aparato? Me sentiría más seguro si fuera contigo.

—Te he visto usarlo millones de veces, hasta podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Deja de preocuparte.

—¿Por qué no me permites acompañarte hasta…?

—Sé cuánto te enferman los aeropuertos, y no me sentiría tranquila de embarcar sabiendo que estas desplomado en algún hospital.

—No pierdes tu ingenio, ¿verdad?

—Es lo que amas de mí… ¡Oh, ahí llega mi taxi! Te veré en una semana…

—Recuerda avisar que llegaste bien y no olvides hacer una copia del escaneo de su memoria. Sabes que me gusta estudiar toda clase de recuerdos.

—Eres un morboso, pásame la maleta de mano.

—Todo por el bien…

—… de la ciencia, me lo has dicho hasta el cansancio, ¡Te amo!

—También te amo. Que tengas buen viaje.

•

•

•

Le llevó un total de dos días enteros llegar a California, a esa zona montañosa cuyo paisaje a simple vista era increíble.

Revisó el GPS de su móvil exhalando un suspiro de alivio pues estaba donde el aparato le indicaba; la entrada de una gigantesca casona construida al pie de la montaña y, de fondo, ese conjunto majestuoso de cumbres nevadas cubiertas de nubes que parecían elevarse hasta el infinito.

Estacionó el auto de alquiler y presionó el botón del intercomunicador. Pronto una voz femenina le preguntó en inglés a quién buscaba. Ella se enorgulleció de conocer el idioma y de hablarlo con soltura. Dijo su nombre y oficio sin titubear. Tiempo después se oyó un chirrido metálico y el portón de entrada empezó a moverse mágicamente dándole paso.

Se aventuró entonces con su vehículo, conteniendo el aliento ante el paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Sin duda, las personas que vivían allí tenían un excelente pasar económico. Casi había conducido una hectárea entera antes de detenerse frente a esa casa que, vista de cerca, tenía un aspecto aún más imponente.

Bajó del automóvil, recogió la maleta que contenía el aparato por el que había hecho tamaño viaje y ascendió por las escaleras labradas en piedra. Se ajustó la bufanda con una mano, sorprendida al notar los círculos de vapor que escapaban de sus labios. La temperatura debía estar bajo cero.

—¡Buenos días!— la recibió en inglés una atractiva mujer rubia envuelta en un grueso chaquetón de lana. Se encontraba en una especie de patiecillo de entrada, a un lado se alzaba un ventanal gigante que hacía a las veces de puerta.

—Buenos días— le respondió con educación, modulando en aquel idioma que no era el suyo, pero que dominaba a la perfección —. Soy la esposa del doctor Kirigaya, él se disculpa de no poder estar aquí personalmente.

—Mi esposo me explicó la situación, no te preocupes —refirió y le ofreció su mano en un gesto occidental —Soy Mayumi, creo que hablé contigo ayer.

La recién llegada se sorprendió del nombre japonés, y la escudriñó disimuladamente. Realmente no tenía mucha ascendencia asiática, quizás en sus ojos color miel había algo familiar, pero lo desechó de inmediato.

—Y yo soy Shino — desvió la vista algo avergonzada de haber sido pillada observando —. Perdona mi indiscreción, me ha sorprendido tu nombre.

—Es una larga historia —sonrió la rubia con cierta tristeza —. Pero ven, entra. ¿Has tenido buen viaje? Lamento que te hayan hecho venir desde Japón en época festiva.

—Es parte del trabajo —la siguió al interior de la mansión, intentando no mirar la opulencia que la rodeaba —. Estoy acostumbrada a los viajes de Kazuto, simplemente esta vez le ha tocado a él quedarse en casa.

La anfitriona rió sin entender.

Llegaron a una amplia sala de estar, un ventanal similar al de la entrada abarcaba todo el muro, la luminosidad que entraba por él era absoluta, también el paisaje que se veía desde esa posición.

—Toma asiento, ¿deseas beber algo? Estamos atravesando una época complicada, el invierno se vaticina muy duro.

—Una taza de café está bien, es verdad que hace mucho frío.

La rubia se alejó por un pasillo, el sonido de sus botas hizo ruido sobre el suelo de madera, Shino oyó su voz algo amortiguada por la distancia.

—Le di vacaciones a la ama de llaves, así que aún no he abastecido la despensa —se disculpó volviendo con una bandeja —. A Dann no le gusta que me ocupe de estas cosas pero no puedo evitarlo —se sentó frente a ella en un elegante juego de sillones blancos, y le tendió una taza repleta del humeante caldo oscuro

Shino degustó el café con agradecimiento, sintiendo que la sangre volvía a correrle por los dedos, hasta el momento entumecidos. Observó el aparato aún empacado y se dispuso a cumplir la misión que la había llevado hasta el otro lado del mundo.

—¿Debemos esperar a Dann?

—Como usted quiera, después de todo fue su esposo quién hizo la cita.

—Yo… quisiera darle la sorpresa —sonrió la rubia, y agregó —Por favor tutéame, no me hagas sentir tan mayor.

—Esta bien, Mayumi. ¿Te han explicado el procedimiento?

—Me temo que no.

—Bueno, esto se llama _recaller_— Shino dejó la taza a un costado y abrió la maleta pequeña. Lo primero que se vio fue un aparato cuadrado, pequeño, de color blanco, que tenía dos entradas. En el centro se adivinaba una pantalla pequeña, y una aguja similar a la de una brújula que en ese momento estaba quieta. La joven tomó uno de los dos cables que estaban alineados a un lado, y lo conectó a una entrada, en el extremo opuesto había un electrodo —Esto va conectado a tu corazón para medir los pulsos cardíacos, y estos dos electrodos pequeños que parecen pendientes van a tu sien, una vez encendido acceden a los engramas y de ahí escanea tu memoria —le explicó en lenguaje sencillo —Espero que no te moleste grabaré tus recuerdos, por supuesto cuando las sesiones terminen tendrás una copia de todas los recuerdos que podamos rescatar.

—¿Sesiones? —repitió sorprendida.

—Normalmente son tres sesiones, pero según el grado de amnesia se pueden agregar algunas más.

—Oh…

Shino pareció comprender su inquietud, porque volvió a empacar el aparato con una sonrisa relajada —No te preocupes, no es necesario que empecemos hoy… quizás, ¿quieras hablarme de lo que pasó y porque tú esposo concertó esta cita? Eso ayudará a que estés relajada y tu cerebro se adecúe a la idea de que este no es un procedimiento invasivo.

La anfitriona rio levemente dejando la taza vacía que aún sostenía entre las manos, encontró los ojos marrones de su visitante y empezó —Dann descubrió la noticia a través de un portal de realidad virtual.

—Kazuto es fanático de todo lo que tenga que ver con eso— acotó.

—Y pensó que esa nueva tecnología podría ayudarme a recuperar mis recuerdos… Yo-yo no estoy muy segura de que así sea, l-lo siento… pero él está tan esperanzado con todo el procedimiento que no quiero desilusionarlo.

—Comprendo muy bien. Y no tienes que disculparte, sé que suena fantasioso; un aparato que puede rebuscar entre los recuerdos olvidados y traerlos limpios a tu mente, ¿a quién se le ocurre? —la rubia mantenía esa expresión escéptica —Quizás ayude contándote un poco como empezó este proyecto.

—Creo que me gustaría saber, nunca había oído de algo semejante.

—Es lo que todos dicen la primera vez — se acomodó contra el respaldo —Mi esposo, al igual que tú, sufrió un accidente fatal hace unos diez años, aquí mismo en Estados Unidos, el avión en el que viajaba perdió el control y se estrelló… —al notar como la otra mujer clavaba los dedos en sus rodillas desistió de dar más detalles —El saldo de ese accidente fue tal, que volvió decidido a crear un prototipo que paleara la amnesia temporal que le había quedado. Necesitaba recuperar ciertos… recuerdos, pues en ese viaje perdió alg… alguien importante para él… Así que dejó de lado el proyecto_ I. A_ en el que estaba trabajando como poseso hasta el momento, y volcó todo su conocimiento en darle vida al _Recaller_, este pequeño artilugio capaz de hurgar entre las memorias recónditas y recuperarlas —hizo una pausa notando que la expresión de la escucha se había suavizado en gran manera —El prototipo fue un éxito, y al cabo de un tiempo empezó a usarse en pacientes con amnesia de grados más avanzados. Con el pasar de los años la tecnología lo avaló como uno de los artefactos más valiosos para la medicina actual...

—Increíble.

—Kazuto es… brillante.

—Ahora entiendo porque es mundialmente famoso, y porque Dann se veía tan entusiasmado.

—Es natural.

—Pero dime, siento curiosidad… ¿El doctor Kirigaya pudo recuperar sus memorias?

Shino volvió a esbozar una sonrisa triste —Sí y no. Los recuerdos del accidente sí, pero lo otro, lo que él más ansiaba saber, se ha perdido para siempre.

—Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes — volvió a servirse café y la contempló— ¿Te sientes más tranquila ahora?

—No estaba dudando de lo que tú y tu esposo hacen; confío en Dann ciegamente; sé que él no me expondría a algo que me hiciera daño… Es... se trata de otra cosa… —se tocó la garganta con inquietud, era una desazón extraña, algo que no podía volcar en palabras —Son ideas mías.

—Sé que la sesión puede resultar algo hostil, ¿quieres contarme algunos detalles más de tu historia? Por ejemplo, tu nombre es japonés, pero no veo una gran ascendencia asiática en tus rasgos.

La mujer esbozó una mueca —Todo… todo lo que recuerdo es despertarme en la cama de un hospital con múltiples fracturas en los brazos y en las piernas, con la cabeza cubierta de vendas y sin tener conciencia de quién era o a donde pertenecía… Mi mente en blanco.

—Debió ser terrible.

—De ese momento para atrás no recuerdo absolutamente nada… —cerró los ojos —Han pasado diez años desde entonces…

—¿Y por qué Mayumi? ¿Hablas japonés?

—Fue el nombre que apareció en mi mente los días que le siguieron a mi despertar… Mayumi Reynolds… Debió significar algo ¿verdad?—se palpó la nuca como si aún experimentará esa sensación —También podía hablar japonés con cierta dificultad, pero… a medida que pasaron los meses y al no tener con quién practicar, lo fui olvidando.

—¿Y han tratado de reconstruir tu historia? Perdona si sueno algo insolente pero cuando más detalles sepa…

—No te apures —negó con suavidad — Hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos; desde anuncios en papel y digital, comprobar mis huellas dactilares, y han mandado mi foto por toda América creyendo que alguien… pudiera reconocerme… Pero no dio resultado.

—Me cuesta creerlo, con lo avanzada que está la ciencia.

—Quizás mi familia entera murió aquel día y estoy sola en el mundo.

Shino sintió pena, la mujer rubia se veía casi de su misma edad, y tenía un porte tan elegante, tan femenino que le costaba creer que tuviera una historia de vida tan triste.

—Te juro que haré lo humanamente posible para darle forma a tu pasado.

Mayumi asintió, conmovida.

—Pero cuéntame los últimos detalles, ¿cómo hiciste para reconstruir tu vida desde cero? ¿Cómo conociste a tu marido?

La mujer sonrió, un rápido rubor le trepó por las mejillas —Dann fue el cirujano que me atendió apenas ingresé al hospital de Nueva York, estuvo conmigo, atravesando esa transición a mi lado. Luego, cuando me dieron de alta muchos meses después, siguió allí brindándome la amistad que necesitaba. Al cabo de algunos años traté de independizarme de él… —rio con bochorno—Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente enamorada.

—Tuviste suerte de encontrar a alguien que no se aprovechó de ti en tu estado vulnerable.

—Dann es una grandiosa persona, todo lo que soy se lo debo a él— así diciendo dirigió su mirada hacia un cuadro que adornaba la pared, Shino alzó su mirada también.

Se trataba de un retrato; una pareja sonriente; la anfitriona se veía más joven, enfundada en lo que parecía un vestido de novia, el cabello dorado cubierto por un velo. A su lado, el rostro bien parecido de un muchacho también rubio y sonrisa contagiosa, los ojos azules se veían nítidos y calmos como un lago. Él solo conjunto destilaba una sola cosa: felicidad.

—Hacen una pareja preciosa —le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias.

—Entonces —comparó la hora en su móvil —¿Quieres que empecemos mañana? ¿Cuándo tu marido esté presente? Puedo retirarme y-

—No, está bien. Pienso que mi resquemor se debe a lo que puedas encontrar allí… ¿No seré alguna asesina serial o algo así?

—Ja, ja, lo dudo mucho, tu perfil no da a la talla de un psicópata —le aseguró a medida que abría el artefacto y lo colocaba sobre la mesa del centro —¿Hay algún otro detalle que no me has contado? Lo que sea, por más pequeño que fuere, puede ser de gran ayuda al buscador de memoria.

—No que recuerde… ¡Ah, espera! —alzó la cabeza con duda —Ocean Turtle.

Shino se paralizó —¿Qué?

—N-no… no sé de dónde salió, hace un par de meses antes de la cita, esa frase salió por sí sola, quizás no signifique nada… Pues lo hemos buscado en la web, pero no hay datos disponibles.

Shino seguía contemplándola con los ojos muy abiertos, finalmente volvió la mirada a la máquina y comenzó a conectar los cables casi de modo mecánico —No creo que sea de importancia, pero lo tendré presente —se acercó a la mujer rubia —Necesito que adoptes una posición cómoda, ¿puedes recostarte aquí? Sí, así. Perfecto.

Separó dos laminillas, delgadas y pequeñas como un par de aretes y se los colocó en las sienes con suavidad.

—¿Debo hacer algo?

—Solo quedarte muy relajada. No sentirás dolor ni nada similar. Ya resta menos, ¿puedes ponerte estos en el pecho? Medirán tu corazón, y si sienten algo extraño interrumpirá la sesión inmediatamente. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—No estoy preocupada.

Shino tomó el cable restante y le conectó unos audífonos que los prendió a sus oídos. Luego, agarró otro electrodo y lo pegó en su frente —¿Estás lista?

—Creo que sí.

—Muy bien, voy a encender el _Recaller_. Cierra los ojos, te ayudará a concentrarte.

Presionó el botón ubicado en el centro, y el aparato cobró vida.

—Ya estoy percibiendo algo.

.

.

.

_—¡Oye! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Dijiste mi nombre durante la batalla!_

_—¿Acaso lo dije mal? ¿No te llamas Asuna?_

_—Sí, pero ¿cómo?_

_—¿Ves el pequeño visor a la derecha? No, no así. Si mueves tu rostro, el visor también se mueve, solo gira tus ojos._

_—Ki-ri-to. Kirito, ¿ese es tu nombre?_

_._

_._

_._

_—¿Por qué estás aquí durmiendo en lugar de estar en una mazmorra?_

_—Ahhh, eres tú._

_—¡Todos los jugadores de la línea delantera están haciendo lo imposible por salir de aquí! ¡Y tú duermes!_

_—No puedes culparme... esta es la mejor época en Aincrad._

_—¿La mejor? pero a mí me parece que el clima es siempre igual..._

_—Si te recostaras solo un momento lo entenderías..._

_._

_._

_._

_—¡Ya encontré mi chef!_

_—¿Q-qué tontería es esa?_

_—¿Qué tal va tu habilidad de cocina actualmente?_

_—Pues estoy en el nivel 100..._

_—Fantástico, porque tengo un ingrediente de clase S y quiero que lo cocines. Sí lo haces te dejaré probar un bocad-..._

_—¡Quiero la mitad!_

_._

_._

_._

_—No. No quiero que otros conozcan tus sandwiches._

_—¿Qué es esa expresión tan egoísta?_

_—Si otros jugadores conocen los sandwiches de Asuna, ya no habría más para mí._

_—¿Qué tontería estas diciendo Kirito-kun? Puedo hacerte siempre que me pidas._

_._

_._

_._

_—Estás vivo, estás vivo... ¿verdad Kirito-kun?_

_—Gracias a ti... ¿cómo me encontraste?_

_—Estaba viendo en el mapa y de pronto Godfrey desapareció... vine lo más rápido que pude... llegué a tiempo... ¿cierto?_

_._

_._

_._

_—Mi vida te pertenece Asuna... así que úsala como quieras..._

_._

_._

_._

_—Esta noche quiero estar contigo…_

_._

_._

_._

_—Dime tu nombre; tu verdadero nombre._

_—S-soy Kazuto, Kazuto Kirigaya... creo que cumplí dieciséis el mes pasado._

_—¿Así que Kazuto Kirigaya-kun? ¡En verdad eres más joven que yo! Soy Asuna Yuuki y tengo diecisiete..._

_._

_._

_._

_—No soy un héroe, pero haré lo posible para serlo... solo por ti._

_._

_._

_._

_—En las afueras de mi hogar hay un mirador... Se pueden ver las estrellas desde allí..._

_—¿Y podremos ir juntos?_

_—Por supuesto que sí Asuna, juntos._

_._

_._

_._

_—Asuna te amo y recuperaré tus recuerdos... lo juro._

_._

_._

_._

_—Y-yo no puedo vivir sin ti... p-por eso... ¡quiero que vengas a América conmigo...!_

_—Por supuesto que iré... seguiré a Kirito-kun hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario..._

_._

_._

_._

_—¿Tu madre no se ha opuesto al viaje?_

_—Ella sabe que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti. Además, ya hemos comprado los pasajes de avión... creo que no puede negarse. Tampoco es que Estados Unidos quede tan lejos._

_—Exacto... solo estamos a... doce horas de diferencia. Basta un abrir y cerrar de ojos..._

_—Que gracioso eres._

_—Te amo._

_—Yo te amo más._

_._

_._

_._

_—¡No te separes de mí! ¡Ponte la máscara de oxígeno!_

_—Pero Kirito-kun... hay gente llorando allá... no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada..._

_—¡Es peligroso que circules por el pasillo! ¡No es seguro!_

_—¡Entiéndeme! ¡No puedo estar aquí sentada viendo como los demás caen en desesperación! ¡Debo ayudar...!_

_—¡Asuna!_

_—Volveré en un momento..._

_—¡Asuna! ¡Asuna regresa aquí! ¡ASUNA! ¡ASUN-…! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!_

_._

_._

_._

Shino se quitó el electrodo de la cabeza y se quedó lela contemplando a la mujer rubia que seguía con sus ojos cerrados frente a ella como si estuviera durmiendo. La estudió con atención, notando como poco a poco los rasgos de su perfil se le hacían alarmantemente familiares... como si hubiera estado en oscuridad por mucho tiempo y de pronto alguien encendiera la luz... Allí estaba la nariz respingada, sus pestañas largas que ocultaban aquellas orbes del color de la miel líquida... sus mejillas pálidas... sus líneas de expresión tan dulces, tan femeninas... tan similares a _Asuna._

De pronto recordó cuanto tiempo Kazuto la había buscado como loco, día y noche luego del accidente... en todo Japón... Jamás se le ocurrió que ella estaría vagando anónimamente dentro de un hospital de Nueva York...

Y por supuesto, Mayumi Reynolds, el nombre ficticio que dio cuando se hizo pasar por asistente de Rinko allá en el lejano Ocean Turtle, mientras investigaba el paradero de Kazuto, internado en el Soul Translator.

Apagó la maquina con terror, ocasionando que la mujer abriera los ojos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Ya hemos terminado —con rapidez se levantó y acercándose a ella le quitó los implantes. Con igual prisa los guardó, sus manos temblaban violentamente.

—¿Tan rápido? —se sorprendió la paciente, sentándose a su vez.

—Te dije que no sería invasivo —evitó su mirada.

—Entonces, ¿mañana...?

—Lo siento mucho, Mayumi —compuso una mueca extraña todavía sin verla —Hay casos excepcionales donde la memoria está tan dañada que insistir podría dañar permanentemente los engramas...

—¿Eso quiere decir?

—Lo lamento, esto no ha dado resultado...

Los ojos de la mujer se hicieron agua y toda ella se inclinó hacia adelante cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Lo siento mucho... es un caso excepcional, normalmente las sesiones son un éxito... pero cuando los recuerdos son tan traumáticos, el subconsciente mismo los reprime... para proteger el circuito neuronal...

—Yo... creí que podrías ayudarme... —su voz quebrada le causó un escalofrío terrible.

—Lo lamento mucho— empacó todo sintiendo que debía irse de ahí. Salir antes de dar un paso en falso y…

—¿Puedo tener una copia de la sesión?

Los ojos de la anfitriona chorreaban lágrimas sin control y Shino sentía que algo dentro suyo se removía ahogándola. Ante la pregunta su atención se centró en la maleta donde guardaba el _Recaller,_ cayendo en cuenta que los recuerdos recopilados seguían allí, y de la prisa no los había anulado.

—No se guardó nada.

—Pero dijiste que visualizabas algo…

—Me equivoqué, eran solo sombras. Algo semejante a las interferencias de un canal de televisión.

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en esos enrojecidos ojos, los que limpió con la manga de su suéter —L-lamento que hayas tenido que venir desde Japón para nada.

—Por favor no te disculpes— las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de pensarlas. Se acercó a la mujer rubia y puso la mano en su hombro de modo que la alianza dorada en su mano izquierda pudiera apreciarse por ambas —Dime una cosa, ¿eres feliz?

—Lo soy, completamente.

—Yo también lo soy, y no deseo cambiarlo por nada —murmuró Shino con voz apretada —¿No pesa más la felicidad que sientes hoy? ¿Es necesario hurgar en aquellos recuerdos que tu mente ha censurado por tu bien?

Movió la cabeza con suavidad —N-no…

—Tu presente y futuro valen más que el pasado, créeme—_Mi presente y mi futuro también lo valen._

Sus amigos de Japón repudiarían su actuar… pero no tenían porqué saberlo. Nadie debería enterarse…

—Les giraré un cheque por los gastos de embarque… si me pasas tú direcc-

—No es necesario.

Asuna, por fin Asuna con su cabello rubio no tan largo como lo llevaban durante la juventud, se encogió de hombros con esa tristeza desgarradora e intento sonreír —Insisto…

—Eres muy amable, pero en verdad no es necesario que hagas ese reembolso —se colgó el empaque al hombro y se dirigió hacia la entrada recordando los pasos que la habían llevado hasta ese lugar. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior aguantando la crudeza del clima. Eran los días previos a la Navidad y el frío era extremo pese a que aún no había caído la primera nevada.

Allí en el patio, Shino se dio la vuelta y la contempló: la silueta de la joven pelirroja de aspecto dulce que solía ser en el pasado, se interpuso sobre la elegante mujer rubia que era ahora… _Asuna…_

—Hasta siempre señora William.

—Que tenga buen viaje señora Kirigaya.

.

.

.

—¡Ya llegué!

—Hey, viniste antes de lo previsto —Kazuto apareció de la habitación contigua y abrazó a la mujer de largo cabello castaño.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Por supuesto —acomodó un largo mechón tras su oído, y Shino sonrió con amargura… se lo había dejado crecer porque a él le gustaba… o quizás, porque le recordaba a la otra que ya no existía.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste problemas?

—Los recuerdos de la señora William estaban demasiado atrofiados y el aparato no pudo hacer nada.

—Pero el _Recaller_ nunca ha fallado, me parece imposible… Déjame comprobar el escáner.

—No se guardó nada Kazuto. Lo revisé ciento de veces.

—Me parece todo tan extraño…

—Juro que así fue… y aquellas personas se molestaron un poco porque nada productivo salió de la cita —refirió sin pestañear.

—Me cuesta creerlo —Kazuto observó a su esposa con consternación —¿Sabes? Muero de hambre, ¿por qué no me preparas algunas de esas especialidades por las que medio GGO te tiene envidia?

—Tú sí que sabes convencerme —se colgó de su cuello y lo besó antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Kazuto esperó a que ella desapareciera en la habitación, para desempacar el aparato.

Por supuesto era su inventor, y por ende le conocía todos sus secretos… como la pequeña memoria interna que guardaba en la parte inferior y que servía como dispositivo de emergencia que salvaguardaba todo, en caso de que el banco de datos original dejara de funcionar.

Kazuto escondió el pequeño microchip en el bolsillo y dirigió sus pasos hacia su despacho donde su computadora personal le esperaba.

* * *

_Fic navideño... que importa que estemos a mediados de Febrero? Jajajaja Olvidé subirlo aquí... tengo una catarata de fics que debo subir aqui de hecho, jejeje_

_De dónde salió esta idea? De Black Mirror, más específicamente de la 4°temporada, del capítulo «Cocodrilo» véanlo! Así entienden un poco más esto._

_Y no, no tiene segunda parte :v_

_Gracias por leer! n.n_


End file.
